Under One Roof
by Orinocono
Summary: After a night on the town Katie Bell accidentally sleeps with Oliver Wood. After a fight with her parents she moves in with him, wait isn't that the wrong way around?
1. Wild Child

Under One Roof

A story about Oliver Wood and Katie Bell.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

"Ah, yes my son, Patrick,he attended there last year, and he said quite enjoyed himself and we all know what an animal he can be"

Amanda laughed slightly at the comment that her friend had just made.

"Well, you know these young people, always off doing something of the sort"

She paused for a long sip of tea.

"You have a daughter don't you Mrs.Bell?"

"Yes, Katherine...why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I was wondering where she was"

"Go Katie go!"

Crowds around her watched (mostly in shock) as the young girl drained her elventh glass of Butterbeer.

"Hey Andrew two more" she hollered to the bartender.

"Katie don't you think that you've had enough..."

"Shhhh" she pressed a finger (not a very polite one at that) to her friend's lips.

"Justs ones more Alicia" she whispered.

"Katie come on time to go home" Alicia grabbed onto the girl's hand trying to drag her way from the bar.

"No..not yet"

"Yes Katherine"

"No...let me go"

"Oh come on Katherine, your mother's gonna kill you"

"No" she contined to protest grabbing onto a young man's arm for support.

"Fine" Alicia sighed in defeat.

"You stay..but I'm leaving...I've got classes tomorrow" Alicia grabbed her coat and apparated away.

"Bye" Katie waved to the spot where Alicia had one stood. Then she turned to the man at the bar.

"Hi" she began.

"My name's Katie Bell"

"So is Katherine in college yet?"

"Ah no" Mrs.Bell frowned slightly. "She's just left Hogwarts last month and hasn't yet decided what she'd like to persue."

"Oh god" Katie moaned.

Her back was pressed against the wall, her arms wrapped around the man's neck, her legs around his waist. Kissing him deeply.

This wasn't a new thing for Katie Bell, she was used to sleeping with men she'd just met or barely knew. To her it was just part of the lifestyle.

Katie ran her hands through the man's hair while her tried to take off her top, never once stopping the kiss.

The two of them then made thier way over to his bed where he then threw her down and started to undo his belt, while she worked on her bra.

Yes, just part of the lifestyle.

"It's been a pleasure having you over Mrs.Bell"

"Well thank you for having me"

"Anytime, next time bring Katherine over, I'm sure her and Patrick will do fine together"

"I'm sure" the other woman answered.

"So will you be using floo?"

"Of course not dear, might get my clothes dirty"

"Ahh, I see"

"Well good night then"

"Good night"

The blonde haired witch stepped down from the doors of the estate onto the lawn where she promptly vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Isn't Katherine home yet?"

The servants shuddered. Her tone of voice made it very clear that she wasn't too pleased.

"How could you let a nineteen year old child out on her own!"

"Well" piped a plump maid named Susan "She wasn't on her own, her friend Alicia was with her"

"Alicia" Mrs.Bell paused. "Ah yes, she must be over at Alicia's for the night and forgotten to owl"

"Very good Sally"

"It's Susan miss"

"Yes"

"Oh god" Katie groaned.

It was all so bright. So many lights.

Katie groaned again as she opened her eyes.

Sighing she rolled over onto her side.

"Shit"

That was the only word she could find to describe the scene before her.

A man.

She was in his bed.

Katie peeked under the covers.

She was naked in his bed.

"Crap crap crap"

What had she done?

Why didn't she remember?

Was she drunk?

Was she drunk again?

Katie's head throbbed again at the thought.

But then another much worse though entered her mind.

Mother.

"She isn't home yet?"

Alicia's head spoke from the fireplace.

"No..isn't she at your house"

"Well...actually she just left"

"She did?"

"Yes...maybe she went shopping or something...you know how Katherine is"

Katie heaved again into the toilet bowl. Looking at disgust at the reminants of last night's dinner.

She sighed and propped her head against the wall of the bathroom.

"Hi"

Katie looked up at the figure in the doorway.

"Oh..hi"

"I brought you something...to help"

He handed her a bubbling green liquid in an orange container.

Katie glanced at it cautiously.

"It'll help" he told her in what would be a reassuring tone if circumstances had been...different.

"Thanks" Katie muttered and placed the concauction next to her. She didn't touch it.

"So.."

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"My name's Oliver..by the way...Oliver Wood"

"I know that you're worried Mrs.Bell, but we can't have our entire squad searching for you daughter"

"Well I'm not suggesting the entire squadron captain, just maybe a few"

"I'm sorry Madam but we just don't have that number to spare"

"Yes, well I'll remember that next time I'm asked to sponser your unit"

"Oliver?"

"Yes"

"Oliver Wood?"

He threw her a very puzzled glance.

"You know me?"

"Yeah...Oliver it's me..Kather...Katie, Katie Bell"

"Katie?"

"Yeah"

"Katie from Quidditch?"

She nodded.

"Wow you've...grown"

He grinned down at her.

She smiled.

"Did you expect me stay fifteen forever Wood?"

"Still as sarcastic as ever I see"

She smiled at him.

"Good to see you too Wood"

"Roger-how can you sit there and not care about the well being of our daughter?"

"But I do care-it's just that Katherine has been out late before"

"Oh dear God Roger,it's ten in the morning"

"Well maybe you have a point"

"So then after I graduated from Hogwarts I got drafted by Puddlemere"

"Must have been good for you"

"At the time.."

"What happened?"

"Team broke up..went bankrupt.."

"Oh.."

"Yeah so now I'm going back to school, studying more about Muggles"

"I start school again next week"

"Maybe I'll be in some of your classes"

"Maybe..."

"Listen Katie..about last night"

"Don't worry about it Wood happens all the time"

"Samantha!"

"Yes mother" the raven haired girl answered.

"Where's your sister?"

"Probably screwing around with a doctor somewhere"

"Where'd you learn that language?" 

Her mother sounded appaled

"Katherine" she replied simply.

"Isn't your roomate going to be home soon?"

"No roomate" he replied.

"Really?"

He nodded to her.

"Pretty big place to be living here all by yourself"

"I'm looking for one..you know need company"

He got up and started to walk around the kitchen preparing to make himself some coffee.

"Crap"

"What..oh you want some?"

"No..uh Oliver what time is it?"

"Five-Roger-Five"

"Yes dear I'm fully aware of the time"

Sie you've been repeating it o me for the past six hours.

"Where the hell is your daughther?"

"Don't you pin this one on me.."

"Hi Mother, Father..."

"Katherine.."

Mrs.Bell got up from her seat and ran to embrace her daughter.

"Have you any idea how terrified I was...where have you been..couldn't you have owled?"

"Sorry mother...Alicia and I went to a party.."

"Party...I thought she said that you two were at her house"

"We...we were...a slumber party that's what I meant"

"Oh..I see"

"Then I left and ran into Oliver Wood"

"Who..that Quidditch boy..?"

"Yeah..and we talked for a while..I just forgot the time..that's all"

"Oh well...Katie just don't scare me like that again..go upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner"

"Ok Mother"

Katie turned and ran up the stair well to her room.

"Hey mother"

"Yes Samantha"

"Did you notice that Katherine wasn't wearing her bra?"

Do you like? Read and review.


	2. Moving out

Under One Roof

A story about Oliver Wood and Katie Bell

I don't own Harry Potter

"I'm just _suggesting_ Katherine" her mother looked up from the book she had been reading, her dark green eyes staring into her daughter's.

"That instead of going and wasting, what is it Roger, two years now....at that worthless Ministry job, you could just come work for your father- as a secretary, maybe.."

Amanda looked over to her husband for support, but Roger merely nodded at certain points of his wife's rants from behind his paper. He, like the rest of the Bell household had learnt to tune Amanda out at times like these.

"But Mother," Katherine began, only to interuptted by her mother.

"Katherine, I know you feel like you have to go to this place to please us, after all you did waste five years at Hogwarts playing Quidditch.."

"Mother.." Katherine had begun to grow tried of this same speech almost every day since she had graduated from Hogwarts, it had grown to be a routine now.

"Katherine" Mrs. Bell arose from her velvet lined sofa and walked over to where Katherine had been sitting.

"It's just that, I don't want you to end up like me, forty and regretting your life, spending each day worrying about the things you didn't do, just please Katherine, Katherine please"

Katherine sighed.

"Are you done now mother?"

"Pardon me?"

"Are you done your speech now?"

"Katherine I don't think I appreciate the tone of voice that you're using.."

"Oh God mother, could you just please stop trying to change my life for one day?"

"Katherine I..."

"No, mother this isn't about you anymore mother, you see I don't know if you've realised it yet mother, but this is my life, mine, not yours"

"Katherine I just want you to be happy.."

"Then stop trying to change my life!"

Katherine was standing now, her cheeks slightly pinker than usual, her hands clenched tightly together at her sides, but still appearing to have perfect composure.

"Katherine I was just suggesting that.."

"Oh God mother you've been suggesting for seven years!"

Roger tore his glance from the paper he had been reading to see his wife and daughter in a row, again. He had grown quite accoustumed to it now, for it happened almost everyday now, you could almost set your watch by it, mind you sometimes Roger did.

"Well I'm sorry that I cared enough about my daughter to.."

"You can stop lying now Mother, none of your friends are here"

For a moment a flash of hurt appeared across Amanda's face, but it was soon replaced by a look of anger.

"Katherine how dare you, you're my daughter god dammit of course I love you!"

"Yeah well sometimes I forget"

Katherine stood there staring her mother into those indentical green eyes that they both shared, as if she was daring her to speak again.

Amanda looked at her daughter, her flesh, her blood, her creation. Staring at her with a look of pure loathing. Amanda knew how much Katherine hated her talking to her about her career choice, but couldn't she understand that she just wanted what was best for her daughter, why couldn't she?

Amanda took a deep breath and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Katherine, I just don't see why you're wasting your time studying for a worthless ministry job, that's it"

Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. She just didn't understand. How could she? She was her mother.

"I'm just saying Katherine that you could do so much better if you just took the job that your father was offering you, that's all don't you understand that?"

"Mother you just don't get it do you?"

Amanda looked at her daughter,a confused look on her face.

"Yes mother, I understand, I've understood for a very long time what you've been telling me, but don't you get it?"

"Katherine.."

"I know mother okay, I know that if I go take that job with Dad that I'll probably get through a lot better than if I do it on my own, but mother-"

Katherine sighed, then fixed her gaze on her mother, staring straight into her eyes.

"When I make it I want it to be because I worked hard, not because my daddy made a few owls"

Amanda looked away from her daughter, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm leaving mother"

Katherine turned and stomped out of the living room and went into the coat closet, searching for her coat.

"Katherine where are you going?"

"Why you seem to know me so well you tell me"

"Katherine, I do know you, but"

"Shows how much you know me mother" Katherine snapped.

"My name's Katie"

Katie apparated moments later in front of the Three Broomsticks. Her second home. Although it was probably more of a home to her than her first home was.

"Good morning Andrew" Katie chirped, positioning herself in her normal seat.

"The usual?" the brunnette man asked.

"Of course" she smiled back.

"You know I've never seen someone get drunk from butterbeer before I met you Katie" Andrew voice came from beneath the table.

"Try drinking fifty then" came Katie's remark. Andrew laughed.

"There you go" he said positioning the bubbling liquid in front of the teen.

"Drink up"

"Hey"

Katie spun around to see Oliver standing behind her grinning.

"Hey"

"Going back to old habits I see" he pointed at the glass of butterbeer.

"Ahh Oliver you know me so well" Katie turned her attention back to the foaming glass. Positioning it to her lips.

"What will it be Oliver pumpkin juice again?"

Katie snorted into her glass.

"Pumpkin juice?"

"What can I say? I live hard"

"Obviously" Katie said still laughing.

"So what's going on today with the fabulous Katie Bell?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Then she just stomped out of here just like that, I swear Margaret, I don't know what's wrong with that girl"

Mrs.Bell paced around her living room, occasionally pulling loose threads from the lace tablecloth which lay crumpled on the coffee table.

Her friend Margaret nodded gently. "You know Amanda, I was reading a column in Witches' Weekly, it said that children are shaped by the people that they associate with, you know their friends"

She put a special emphasis on the word "friends" and then looked Amanda striaght in the eye.

"Who does Katherine hang around?"

"Well," Mrs.Bell paused. "There's Alicia mostly..but yesterday she metioned something about an Oliver..something, oh what was his name?"

"Have you ever met him?" Margaret's eyes narrowed at her friend.

"Well no, but..."

"Well then there's your problem Amanda, that Oliver boy obviously has a bad effect on Katherine" Margaret stood up. " You know Patrick would have a better influence on her, tell you what Amanda, how about you and Katie come to dinner at my house to night?" She paused to straighten her robes. "Around five?"

"Okay Oliver, my turn" Katie tossed her brown hair back off her shoulders. "What's the worst thing you ever did?"

"Easy, slept with you"

"Really, Oliver I'm hurt" Katie placed a hand over her heart.

"You're too young for me" He defended.

"I am not!" Katie snapped. "Oliver you know fully well that it's just three years"

"Three years is plenty"

"Whatever, your turn"

"Okay, how many guys have you slept with?"

"In all?"

"In all"

"Not a clue"

"You don't know?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"It's not that I don't know, I've just, lost count"

Oliver scowled. "Never mind Katie, I shouldn't have asked"

"Damn straight"

"My turn, what the _hell _is your obsession with Quidditch"

"It's not an _obsession _Katie..."

"Oh sorry I just probably mistook your constant ramblings on the game as.."

"Ok **fine** maybe I was a little more into it than normal.."

"A little" Katie laughed. "Wood you practically lived on the Quidditch pitch..and those theories..."

Oliver made a face."Not funny anymore".

"Sorry" Katie stopped."So really Oliver why?"

"Just like the game" he stated while ordering another glass of Pumpkin juice.

"That's it?"

"That's it, see Katie unlike yours my life isn't complicated"

Katie responded by sticking her tounge out a him.

"Mature too I see"

"Whatever Wood, it's your turn"

"Okay, Katie why are you here?"

"Where?"

"_Here_, at a bar, why are you here, I mean you're nineteen shouldn't you be off partying or something?" 

"Well first thing Wood, I'm almost twenty, second thing, it's one and parties don't start until five and finally, I don't want to talk about it" 

"That's not how the game works Katie" Olive teased. 

"Well too bad, and besides, you just asked me three questions" Katie grinned 

"So you're endepted to me" she took a swing from her glass."Now my question, was I good?"

"Go home Katie" Oliver got up from the barstool. 

"That's not an answer" Katie laughed. 

"Are you drunk?" Oliver stared at her. 

Katie laughed again. "Andrew is she drunk?" Oliver asked the bartender. He shrugged "She always is, I can never tell if she's sober or not" 

"I'm not drunk" Katie stood up from her stool and faced Oliver. "See" she stated. 

"Now if you don't mind" she threw some coins on the bar and turned towards the door, "I'm going home" and with that she apparated away. 

"Are you sure you should let her go like that" Oliver was still staring at the spot where Katie had been. 

Andrew sighed "She does it everyday, comes in here and drinks until she can't remember why she came in the first place"

"Why?" Oliver asked.

Andrew shrugged. "Just part of the mystery of Katie Bell"

"Can I come in?" Amanda peered into her eldest daughter's room. "Why do you ask if you don't care what the answer is?" Katie responded, looking up from the book she had been reading.

Mrs.Bell frowned at the state of her daughter's room, once she remembered she had painted it pink, now it resembled a more greenish color. "Katerine, I came to ask you a favor"

Katie's eyebrows knitted together at the words, confusion written clearly on her face. "What?" the girl asked. 

Her mother paused for a moment and then removed a dirty robed from a spot on a chair, where she then sat down. "Do you remember Patrick"

"Patrick" Katie wrenched up her face in disgust, "You mean that buck toothed, greasy haired, lanky..."

_"Katherine"_ her mother scolded. "He's a fine young man"

"Compared to who, Sirius Black?"

Her mother's frown deepened, now it had begun to etch itself into her face. "Katherine, his mother and I _thought_, well more decided that you and him would get along so well"

Katie rolled her eyes."And how did the two of you figure that out?" 

"Katherine just give the boy a chance you _might_ just like him"

"And then two of us will get married and live happilly ever after, right" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Katherine just, come to dinner, please, I've already promised them that..."

"That's right mother you, you, you, _you_ decided _you_ promised...Mother when are you going to let me live my own life?"

"Why can't you understand that I'm just trying to help?" her mother's voice had risen again, and she sounded quite hysterical.

Katie paused. "Because it isn't true"

She had enough. She was sick and tired of being told how to live her own life just so fed up with it all. She needed to get away. Katie rummaged through her wardrobe, occasionally finding something and bringing it back to her trunk. She was leaving, leaving home, leaving her god forsaken family. Wasn't as if they would miss her, her mother would just start to rule Samantha's life instead. 

With a final look behind her at her poster covered room, she waved good bye to the Chudley Cannons, and apparated away.

"Damn door bell" Oliver staggered out of shower with nothing but his towel on.(A/N this is mostly for me)

"Yeah" Oliver swung the door open, expecting to see some door to door broom stick salesman, but instead found...

"Katie?" Oliver found himself staring at the girl. "What are you..."

"Tell me Wood, is the room mate vacancy still open?" 

A lot of people have been AIMing me about the lack of romance in my stories, and to tell you the truth you've got to wait until chapter seven for any... I'd like to thank my reviwers Pokelupie (I think that's it) especially she been really nice to me and my bad writing skills. Review thanks. 


	3. Revealed

Under One Roof

Thank you darling reviewers I love you all. It's summer for me now and I'm finally home from school so now I can write for you guys. Finally, updates.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Oliver looked her up and down, pausing at her eyes for a second. She was serious.

"What?"

"I want to move in with you" Katie stated plainly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Why?" Oliver was obviously confused. After all it isn't everyday a girl saunters up to your door and demands to live with you.

Katie shrugged. "Personal reasons"

"Like?"

"None of your concern" she snapped, then reaching for a trunk she pushed Oliver aside and dropped her baggage on the living room floor.

"Now which room's mine?"

"Roger, Katherine's run away" Amanda stomped into the kitchen. Her voice several pitches higher than usual.

"Again?" Roger hadn't looked up from his paper.

"This time I fear that she isn't returning, she's packed up all her clothes...and not even a note" Amanda looked angry at her husband's lack of concern about thier daughter's leaving.

"Maybe she's over at Alicia's" Roger waved about his hand in demostration to the fireplace where he meant his wife should go check.

"No, I've already checked" Amanda had begun to fiddle with the hemming of her maroon robes.

"Well she's bound to come home sooner or later" and then as an after thought he added. "I'm sure she's fine"

Oliver found himself staring as Katie unpacked, well more flung her clothes across her room. Ocassionally telling him about how she wished she knew a spell for unpacking.

"Oliver" Katie waved a hand across his face.

"Hmm"

She grinned at him. "I know I'm hott, but there's no reason to stare"

"Oh, sorry, no it's not that" He stammered.

Katie smiled as she continued to rummage through one of her trunks.

"It's just that...I don't get what your sudden interest in moving in with me is" his expression changed to a more serious one. "I mean the other night you couldn't wait to leave"

"Well..." Oliver's serious tone obviously had not rubbed off on Katie. "I think I'm love with you Wood"

She placed both hands on her heart dramatically. Then burst out laughing.

"Honestly Oliver, not everything has a logical explanation". And she continued her rummaging.

"No I'm sure she's not here Mrs.Bell" Alicia's magically enlarged head spoke from the fireplace. "Do you want me to check my closet again?"

"No...that's not, that's not nessacary...thank you Alicia...let me know if you find out anything"

The head nodded then disappeared.

Amanda sighed, covering her face with her hands.

"Mother..." a timid voice began.

"Yes Samantha"

"I think I know where Katie is"

"Hey Oliver can I put these in your closet too?" Katie waved two set of red robes at him.

"Why not...everything else is already in there"

Katie responed by sticking her tounge out at him.

"I'm going to go finish my bath" he told her, heading into the bathroom.

"Okay" 

Katie started to go into Oliver's room when the door bell rang. Dropping her clothes on the floor she hurridedly ran to the door.

"Yeah"

"Katherine!" her mother's hands wrapped around her immediately, almost causing her to fall.

"Mother?" Katie pulled her mother's arms off of her.

"What are you.."

She was cut off by her little sister who immediately sped past her into the house and started to jump up and down on the sofa.

"Katherine you have no idea how worried we were..."

Amanda stared her at her daughter and hugged her again.

"Mother stop it..."

"Katherine why did you leave?"

Her answer was interuptted by her father who was loudly talking to a man in the apartment next door.

"No I didn't know him..." his boisterious speech made it hard for Katie to hear her mother's whining.

Katie had to scream at her mother for her to hear her now.

"Katie who was at the..."

If it's one thing that can silence the Bell family, it's strangers. And there was nothing stranger to them than a man standing half naked, dripping wet in the living room.

The four of them stared at him for a while, utterly speechless. Katie was the first to recover.

"Mother, Father, this is Oliver my roomate" Katie started to explain.

Oliver gave a small wave at the family who were staring at him as if her were a specimen on display.

Amanda nodded, then grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her out of the room and signaled for Samantha to follow.

"You've run away to live with this man.." her mother sounded appaled.

She started to rub her temples, then pace up and down the hallway, occassionally stopping to rub her temples again.

"Living in sin..Roger what did we do wrong" Amanda asked her husband not really caring for the answer.

"Tell me Katherine" she stopped pacing and faced her daughter suddendly "Did he force you to live with him...is that it Katherine...did he threaten you?"

"Mother..no..listen, I want to live here...I just want space that's all and I'm old enough"

Katie knew from living with her mother, that reasoning was a lost cause. She knew she'd have better luck with her father.

"Dad, please..you've got to understand..I can't live with you forever...and all we do is fight all the time"

Her father nodded as if he understood.

"I remember when I moved out on my own...of course I had a job and my parent's permission"

"I'll get a job"

Her mother gasped. "Katie.."

"I've made up my mind" Katie stared.

"I'm living here that's final"

And with that she turned and went back inside.

"Do you think that they're sleeping together?" Samantha asked suddendly, grinning at her parent's reaction.

"Were those your parents?" Oliver asked when she came back in. He had gotten himself dressed by now.

"Sadly" Katie muttered, picking up the two robes she had dropped previously.

"They seem nice"

Katie looked at him and smiled.

"That's because you don't know them" 

He shrugged and sat down on the long sofa, watching her with mild interest as she fluttered from room to room moving about his things, and replacing them with hers.

He soon grew tired of watching her redecorate **his** house and started to amuse himself by flipping through the _Daily Prophet_. Scanning the many pages for something relating to Quidditch.

His search was a waste however, Quidditch was not in today's paper as Oliver soon found out, instead the majority of the paper had been dedicated to the detailed story of a witch who had been attacked and raped the night before, her story was being compared to those of several others, who claimed the same thing was happening to them. The story concluded with a quote from the Ministry of Magic, advising all young women not to travel alone at night until the suspects had been caught.

"Who's that?" Oliver's concentration was deterred from the paper to the girl before him.

"He's hot" she claimed before he could answer.

Oliver looked at the picture and frowned, the man in the picture grinned back at him. 

"He's a rapist too" Oliver folded the paper in half and placed it neatly on the coffee table.

"Oh..." Katie's eyes lingered on the photo for a moment.

"Yeah and he's still on the run" Oliver continued. "Seems to like young girls, like your age"

"My..."Katie stared at Oliver whose gaze was focused on the wall.

"Seems to favour blondes in particular.."he let his voice trail off dramatically.

His eyes left the wall to catch hers. She looked scared.

"Geez, Katie I didn't mean it, I was just joking" he smiled apolegetically.

Katie nodded but didn't smile back.

"Look, you'll be fine" he stood up and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. But pulled it away quickly.

"I'm going to bed now" 

Katie didn't answer.

"Good night" 

Long after Oliver had slammed his bed room door behind him, did Katie pick up the discared newspaper. She flicked to a page, stared at it for a while then shook her head, threw the paper away from her and went to bed.

Joking or not, Oliver had been right-every single one of the victims had been blonde.

Katie lay in her new bed, staring up at the ceiling. Listening the heavy sound of the rain pounding down on the roof top. Flinching everytime she heard the thunder.

She clamped her eyes shut, and pulled a pillow over her face, trying to block out the bright flashes of lightning she saw in the night sky.

It didn't help. 

'What's the use?' she thought. She knew she'd never get to sleep...alone.

Bundling up her blankets and taking her pillows, Katie staggered across the living room to Oliver's bedroom.

"Oliver" she said, tapping softly on the door.

She tiptoed over to the side of his bed and proceeded to shake him violently.

"Oliver wake up"

"What?" Katie suddendly came into vision.

"Oh...it's you"

Katie chose to ignore the last remark. And sat down on his bed instead.

"Oliver I'm scared"

"Of what" he asked groggily.

"The rap...I can't sleep" she tried to make her most pathedic face, the she realised Oliver had gone back to sleep.

Frowning, she shook him awake again.

"What?"

"Don't go back to sleep...I'm scared remember, you have to keep me company"

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do"

Katie heard him sigh. Then heard him mutter something and move around in his bed.

"You can sleep with me if you're that scared"

Katie smiled and piled in the bed with him, jabbing him in the back more than once in the process.

"Oliver"

"Hmm" came the sleepy reply.

"Thanks"

Johnathan Chapman, a tall blonde boy of twenty five,stood outside on the porch running a comb through his sand colored hair.

He was joined shortly by a brunnette. Smiling and turning towards her he used his "best" pickup line and asked for an address so he could owl. 

After recieving a slap, and a kick in his nether regions, the girl then demanded that he opened the door. Hastily agreeing, in the fear of more retaliation from this mad woman if he disagreed.

The girl barged inside without waiting for Johnathan to finish opening the door.

"Katie" she called, as she prowled around the house, occasionally stopping to search rooms.

"Katie?" Johnathan asked. Alicia ignored him and instead went to a room in the back still screaming the girl's name.

Johnathan shrugged and went into the kitchen, scrounging around from something edible.

"Katie" the girl had emerged from a room Johnathan knew was the broom closet. 

"Where are the bedrooms?" she asked as though she had finally realised that he was there.

"I'll show you" he smiled coyly. Alicia looked positively revolted but she didn't put up a fight instead she followed him silently.

"Here we are" he opened the door to a larger room and stepped back, allowing Alicia to enter. Her eyes searched the room, of course due to the several piles of clothing strewn across the floor, this was Katie's room. But she wasn't there. Her bed was camoflauged by clothes, but empty of all human inhabitance.

Alicia frowned and turned to Johnathan, who was fingering a pair of knickers he had found on the floor.Alicia snatched the undergarments from his grasp and demanded to know where the other room was.

Johnathan pointed to a door at the end of the hallway and Alicia stomped off towards it. Johnathan rolled his eyes and started to rummage through the mess looking for more 

"Oh my god" Alicia shrieked. The sight that had met her in the other room was clearly not one that she had expected. She stood there frozen in shock at the entanglement of bedsheets and people that lay sprawled out before her.

There trapped between the arms of a man, lay Katie, fast asleep.

"What's wrong?". Alicia's scream had attracted another guest, although not one that she had hoped for. Johnathan stood panting the doorway, a pair of pink knickers clutched in his hand.

His gaze finally fell to where Alicia was pointing at, although his reaction was somewhat different.

"Way to go Mister Wood" he grinned, and then turned his attention towards Alicia.

"Is this your friend?" he pointed.

Alicia looked over at the blonde man, visibly shocked.

"Mister-Wood?" she asked.

"Yeah Oliver-why did you sleep with him too?" his eyes twinkled with excitement.

Alicia didn't bother answering him. She returned her gaze to the two on the bed. The man's arms were draped around her wais, her back was drawn close to his bare chest. Katie's long blonde hair was strewn across the man's face. The were both snoring silently. It would have been cute-if it weren't so disgusting.

"Katie" Alicia shook the slumbering girl, who groaned and turned over in response. Her face was now mere inches away from Oliver's.

Alicia sighed and grabbed Katie's leg, pulling her out of bed and causing her to fall on the floor.

"What" she said grumpily.

"Do you mind telling me what the HELL you're doing in HIS bed" Alicia screamed.

"What are you doing here Alicia?" Katie yawned and stood up.

"I'm checking up on you"

"Well I'm fine" she told Alicia simply.

Alicia stared at her best friend in astonishment, wondering how she could remain so calm after she had just caught her in the arms of thier former Quidditch captain.

"Katie..."Alica stopped eyeing Johnathan and the newly arisen Oliver. She then grabbed Katie by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Who was that?" Johnathan asked Oliver when the girls had left.

"That-was Katie Bell, my new roomate"

"What do you do now Wood-sleep with your roomates, well then it's a good thing I moved out when I did" Johnathan laughed.

But Oliver frowned. "We didn't do anything"

"Why not" the smiled had vanished from Johnathan's face.

Oliver groaned and got up from bed and walked over to his wallrobe, obviously delaying an answer.

"Well" Johnathan pressed.

"Well what-last night she was scared so I let her bunk with me-nothing happened"

"Still doesn't answer my question, why not?"

Oliver who was searching through his closet, suddendly stopped.

"I don't know-"

"You don't know Oliver-you had an incredibly sexy woman in your bed last night and you didn't sleep with her-are you sick or something-are you gay?" Johnathan rattled on.

"No Johnathan I'm not gay" Oliver pulled a green shirt off a hanger and proceeded to put it on.

"Then why not?"

"Because-"

"Because..." the blonde asked.

"Because she nineteen Johnathan-she's a little girl who doesn't know what she's getting herself into" Oliver started to pace across the room. 

"She ran away from home or something-she won't tell me-she's so naive-doesn't even know what the hell she's doing-"

He stopped pacing.

"So can I have her then?" Johnathan asked finally.

"What?"

"Oh come on Oliver-nineteen or not you've got to admit-she's really hot"

Meanwhile in the bathroom Alicia and Katie were having the same conversation, although under bolt and key.

"Well.." Alica's hands were on her hips and she was jiggling her feet impatiently.

'Well-what?" Katie stared back at her confusion written on her face.

"Well-what were you doing in Oliver Wood's bed!"

"Oh-how did you know it was him?"

"Never you mind-stop avoiding the question!" Alica yelled.

"Sorry" Katie apologised.

"Sorry-isn't good enough Katherine-after all you did-"

"I didn't do anything" Katie cut her off.

"What?"

"We didn't do anything-I didn't sleep with him"

"Yeah right Katie-you expect me to believe that?"

"Why wouldn't you-we didn't sleep together"

Alicia stared at Katie as though trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

"Well thank Merlin for that" she sighed finally.

"Yeah-at least not last night-" Katie clapped her hands over her mouth immediately.

"What-"

"Nothing-slip of the tounge"

"You slept with him didn't you" she pointed a finger at Katie.

"No- I"

"That night when I left you at the bar-after you promised me that you would stop sleeping around!"

"It was just sex Alicia" Katie sighed. "I'll never understand why you make such a big deal out of it..." she stopped when she saw Alicia roll her eyes.

"What?" she asked finally.

"Katie look-I just don't want you to get hurt-okay-when you sleep with someone, whether you want it to or not you get all these-emotions wrapped up in your relationship with the person"

"Maybe for you-but I never felt anything for Jack, or for Simon or for that guy at the party-with the earring-what was his name Alicia?"

Alica gaped at her friend. How could she not take these things seriously?

"Mark-was it-well whatever see I've never had feelings for any of those guys"

"Well you've never lived with any of them before have you?" Alicia pointed out.

"But-"

"Katie just promise me you'll stop sleeping around" she pleaded.

Like you're the Virgin Mary. Katie found herself thinking, but she still promised Alicia.

The brunnette smiled, looking extremely relieved. And then she asked.

"And nothing will come out of this thing with Oliver right?"

"I won't fall for Oliver" Katie grinned. Then after a look on Alicia's disbelieving face she added.

"I promise"

You will not believe what I've been through to write this story! First I wrote it then I got it deleted. Had to write it over then the STUPID New York blackout erased my story. And I had to write it over AGAIN. But it's here now-finally.


	4. Happy Birthday

Under One Roof

A story about Oliver Wood and Katie Bell.

By Orinocono

I just watched Pirates Of The Caribbean today-Orlando Bloom, I was like Sean Bigger-who? But then I came around.. Hehehe. Thanks for the reviews.

I guess I should say this chapter may be a little touchy for some people. So just keep an open mind please.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Roger Bell stared blankly at the newspaper in his hands, his eyes were focused on the same spot on the page, occasionally sneaking glances at his wife who was seated across from him.

Amanda Bell was staring mournfully at the plate in front of her, sighing loudly every few seconds, her husband knew what was coming.

"Her first birthday away from us" her voice was bearly audible.

Roger groaned inwardly, she had been like this for days, moaning and sighing at Katie's departure, even though she had been gone for months.

"Do-do you think she'll like the present we gave her?"

Roger knew that their oldest daughter would probably detest the dress her mother had bought for her, just like all the birthdays before, but of course this wasn't the time to tell her that.

"I'm certain she'll love it" he smiled weakly, but his wife didn't seem to notice or care about his answer.

She continued to stare at her plate tears appearing in her green eyes.

They disappeared almost immediately however and were soon replaced a look of anger. 

"How could she do this Roger-do you know what the ladies at the Kadabra Club are saying about us?" Roger opened his mouth but was cut off before he could say anything.

"They're saying that she's sleeping around! With that O- what's his name?"

"Oliver?"

"Yes that's it-he used to be a Keeper for some Quidditch team-but anyways she's totally disgraced the family name, living with him, I can't even show my face at Pierre's anymore-you would think that we were horrible parents"

Roger nooded every few seconds catching only sniplets of his wife's rant. He however quite disagreed with his wife's idea of good parenting. Surely sending Katherine to a boarding school in Ireland until she was eleven, refusing to let her play her favorite pastime at school and parading her around to her aristocrat friends at parties wasn't considered good parenting to Amanda.

He wouldn't dare tell her that,though, he had enough problems in this family without causing another by upsetting his wife.

It was obvious who wore the pants in this family.

"Happy birthday Katie" screamed Alicia, laden with packages that blocked her tiny frame from view.

Katie screamed in response and dragged the smaller girl inside shutting the door behind them. Where, relived of the brightly covered gifts she had been carrying, Alicia began to jump up and down with her friend.

"I'm twenty can you believe it!"

Alicia shrieked again and resumed jumping up and down, Katie soon joined in.

"Oh-wait we can't keep all this noise" Katie whispered breathlessly.

"Why not?" Alicia had stopped jumping as well.

"It's Oliver he's got this _very imprtant report due and doesn't want to be disturbed" _Katie mimicked what Oliver had told her last night.

"He actually talks like that?" Alicia had begun to pick up the discarded presents off the floor.

"Yeah, except it was much longer-plus he locked himself in his bedroom and hasn't come out yet- I used to get in using the Alhomora charm, but I can't find my wand.."

"Do you think he hid it?" 

"Probably" Katie shrugged. "But let's not bother ourselves about Oliver-presents"

"Oh yeah" Alicia grinned. "This one's from Fred-or was it George-so don't open it until you get your wand back, this one's from me it's a necklace-oh yes Katie it's very pretty-er this one's from Angelina-I think that it's money or maybe it's that rattling thing of yours that she broke last year-and this one's from-"

"From" Katie pressed.

"From your-mother" Alicia said nervously, Katie noticed she was staring at the floor.

"Oh-" Katie picked up the pink gift, neatly decorated with a pink ribbon with a pink card with her family's name written on it in pink writing.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate pink?" Katie grinned akwardly.

"Open it" 

Katie nodded and ripped off the paper which screamed in pain as it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Katie face wretched up in disgust as she pulled out the box's contents.

"Is that a tablecloth?" Alicia stared at the sparkling material in utter confusion.

"No I think it's a bed sheet"

Katie turned it over to another angle. "Wait,no-it's a dress and it's pink"

"Oh-well it's very-er unique"

"And ugly-this is just like those shoes she gave me last year-you'd think she'd just give me money instead" Katie held up the sparkling pink material in her hands.

Alicia nodded. "House Elf Freedom Donation?"

"You read my mind" Katie flung the dress back in the box and closed it.

"So where's my party this year?"

"Well.." Alicia walked into the kitchen and peered into the cupboards. "This year Angelina and I decided that since you're twenty we were going to do something different and not throw you a party at all"

Katie dropped the rattling orniment that she had just unwrapped from Angelina, it fell and smashed-again.

"What?"

"Katie you broke it-I swear that thing is cursed-"

"No party-but my birthday party is all I have to look forward to-you can't take that away from me" Katie whined.

"Relax-you're still getting a party it's just that this year we're not throwing it"

"I'm confused"

Alicia sighed."There's this big party-rave-bash thingy in Hogsmade tonight- it's supposed to be really wild-I heard that people from the ministry are going to be patrolling around to make sure we don't get naked and stuff-cool huh?"

"I guess"

"You guess- well look Angelina and the twins and I are all going so naturally"

"I am too"

"Exactly" Alicia smiled and stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"What about the rapist guy-" Katie began after a moment's silence.

"Who?"

"The rapist guy that rapes tall blonde girls"

"Oh him-what about him?"

"What if he's there?"

"Well then we'll know that he likes parties-don't worry about it-remember I told you that people from the ministry are going to be there"

"Yeah but-"

"But..."

"You're not tall and blonde-I am"

"Rub it in will you" Alicia shoved another cookie in her mouth. "Katie-it's your birthday-you know I wouldn't let you go if it wasn't safe"

Katie looked hesitant, but soon grinned.

"How wild is it?"

"Oliver!" Katie pounded against his bedroom door. Beating against the hard wooden surface with her arms. "Oliver open the door-it's important this time I swear"

Oliver snorted over the piles of parchment that he was reviewing for work. He highly doubted whatever Katie wanted him for was important-the last time she had banged against his door swearing that she had some life or death crisis that she needed help with she had wanted him to open a jar of peanut butter. 

He doubted that this time would be any different.

"Oliver" she yelled again. Judging from the loud thump he had just heard, closely followed by a scream Katie had tried to kick the door.

"If I open the door will you never bother me again and let me finish my report?"

"Oliver of course not-just open the door please"

Oliver groaned and swore under under his breath but still trudged over to the door and swung it open.

"Wha-"

He didn't get to finish- for he had suddendly lost his voice. Or all will to talk. His attention was focused on his roomate-or more accurately what she was wearing,or wasn't. 

The strapless red dress she had on clung to her like a second skin, stopping abruptly at her knees, her long blonde hair was tied up-somehow, Oliver didn't really care how she did it, all that mattered to him was that dress.

"Finally" Katie grinned, obviously not noticing Oliver's staring. She turned around. "Can you zip this up-I can't reach it"

Oliver couldn't believe his ears. "Wha-what"

"The zipper in the back of the dress I can't reach it can you do it for me" Katie sounded as though she was giving instructions to a child.

"I heard you-it's just that-never mind" Katie was obviously unaware of what she did to him. There she was standing in front of him half naked, asking him to help her into a dress. 

His eyes fell to her back where inches of milky white skin came into view. The dress that Katie held clenched to her front was sprawled open in the back doing little to conceal the flesh underneath. Swallowing, Oliver reached over and yanked the zip close as quickly as he could.

"There" he managed to choke out.

"Thank you Oliver" Katie spun around to face him. He could smell her perfume it was intoxicating.

"So, um, where are you going?" Oliver backed away.

"Today's my birthday I'm going to a party" 

"Oh- today's your birthday?"

"Yes Oliver-remember I told you last week?" she grinned at him.

"Oh well I guess-I forgot, sorry"

"No need" she waved away his apology. "In fact, I know how you can make it up to me"

"You-do?" Oliver's mind was littered with thoughts, none of which were very good.

"Yeah-come to the party with me"

"The party"

"Yeah the party" she smiled. "Please Oliver, pretty please- Alicia's going with George and Angelina's going with Fred- I'll be all alone"

"I can't..."

"Why not" her smiled immediately disappeared.

"Because I've got a very important report due and I.."

"Yeah Oliver I know" Katie frowned. "Well enjoy your report writing I've got to go"

"Well, I'm almost done-maybe if I'm done in time I can come" 

Katie grinned again. And then threw her arms around Oliver, nearly knocking him down in an over enthusiastic hug.

"Thank you so much Oliver" she said when she had released him. "It's at Hogsmade and well that's it, thanks again" She then spun around and ran to the door, muttering something about being late.

Oliver exhaled deeply when she had gone and slumped down on his bed.

What the hell was she doing? Trying to drive him insane? Prancing around in that dress-she was making things **VERY** hard for him.

Oh god that dress, it brought back memories of that night.

He hadn't been drunk, he remembered exactly what it felt like to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her in his arms and never want to let go.

_But she didn't know what she was doing._ He reminded himself._ She doesn't like you that way Oliver._

Deep down inside he knew that the annoying voice in his head was right. But the sad thing was he wasn't drunk. He did know what he was doing.

And he did like her _that_ way.

The music echoed into the night mixed with the excited voices of the hundreds of people gathered in the small village. Lights flickered overhead covering those below in it's surreal glow.

Young people, some hardly any older than sixteen, who had no doubtedly snuck out of Hogwarts for the event, staggered around from place to place, occassionally stopping to converse or start some random dance moves.

The entire place smelt of whiskey, mingled slightly with the stinge of vomit. The Ministry Officers who were supposed to be on duty, chatted happily in darkened corners, the smell of liquor strong on their breath.

It was just the place you'd expect Katie Bell to have a birthday party. 

Oliver Wood weaved his way through the trongs of party goers wondering in the back of his mind exactly why he'd come in the first place.

A girl screamed and flung her body onto his.

"Are you okay-"

The girl didn't answer Oliver but only started giggling madly. It didn't take long for Oliver to realise who she was.

"Angelina?"

"Yes" the girl continued laughing.

She was drunk. And she was supposed to be the responsible one,Oliver thought grimly.

"Angelina, where's Katie?"

"Who?"

"Katie, Katie Bell..."

"Oh her-" Angelina remembered suddendly. "She's over there"

She pointed to a small forest.

"What's she doing over there?"

"She was with these guys..." Angelina trailed off, her head rolled onto her shoulder and she collapsed onto Oliver's chest.

"Thanks mate" a familar red head came up to Oliver, and wrapped his arms around Angelina.

"Had too much to drink this one" A similar red head appeared next to him and continued. The first twin had started to drag the unconscious girl off, his brother soon followed.

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, still staring at the twins and Angelina, wondering how some one could change so drastically in such a small period of time.

It wasn't long befofe Oliver had wandered off into the forest, constantly bumping into star-struck and drunk teenagers, most of whom ran into a more secluded clearing after they had seen him.

But still no Katie.

_She isn't here_

He decided at last. Why would she be?

She was probably off snogging with some guy somewhere. Not even thinking about him. 

Now if only he could stop thinking about her. 

Oliver turned and started on the path out of the forest, bumping into another couple leaned up against a tree, their lips caught in a passionate embrace.

For some reason Oliver found that he was angry at the couple. Pissed off in fact.

"Oh for God's sake can't you two bloody well get a room!" he yelled, startaling the two.

The girl looked at him simply mortifyed, while her male companion looked at Oliver with disgust and pulled his female friend away.

Oliver sighed when they had both left. Regretting that he had shouted at them.

Oliver sank down next to a large hooded oak tree and covered his face with his hands.

Could his life get any worse?

His miserable thoughts were interrupted before he could answer his own question, by a moaning sound,coming from behind the tree he was propped up against.

It was a girl, crying, Oliver realised after he had turned to get a better look.

Standing up, like his mother had always told him to do when he was addressing a lady, Oliver walked over to her, knowing that trying to comfort her was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Are you-"

He stopped, almost as soon as he had seen the girl's face.

It was Katie.

Or at least, it looked like her. 

Her hair was a disheveled heap matted onto her face by the tears. Makeup now covered her face in blurrly streaks, and her dress was ripped and nearly destroyed.

"Oliver..."

"Katie what happened?" Oliver bent down next to her, trying to brush her tangled hair from off her face.

"These men..." she started. But soon stopped as a new wave of tears spilled down her features.

"Did they do this to you?" he asked akwardly. He had never seen Katie this vurnerable before, and found himself confused at what to do.

She nodded. A moment of silence passed between them, occassionally disrupted but Katie's sobs.

"Katie...what did they do?" he didn't need her to tell him the answer, because he already knew what had happened. He just needed to believe it.

"They..." she stopped. She moved her lips akwardly and then started crying again.

They had raped her.

She started sobbing again loudly, as if she could read his mind or as if she had heard what he had been thinking.

Oliver pulled her closer to him and started rubbing her arms since it was the only thing he could think of to do. She continued to cry into his chest.

"I tried to tell them...that I didn't want to...but they didn't..." she chocked out, most of her words were drowned out by her sobs in his shirt.

"It wasn't your fault" Oliver noticed that her arms were very cold.

"And...I looked for my wand but...I didn't have it"

Oliver's stomach dropped. Of course she didn't have it, he did. He had taken it away from her.

His mind started racing, and it came to one grim conclusion, this was his fault. In some twisted way, this was all his fault

It was his fault that she had been raped, his fault that they were living together, his fault that they had slept together.

Oliver continued to hold the crying girl in his arms. Never feeling as guilty as he did right now in his life.

It was as if he had raped her himself.

'But Oliver' a voice in his head sang. 'You already did'.

He wasn't sure how long he had stayed in the forest with her that night. Holding her fragile body in his arms, as if he were protecting her from some great evil that would attack her if he even dared to let go.

They had left when the grounds had become quiet, after everyone had scattered away because the residents had called the ministry.

And now Oliver watched her, lying there in her bed half awake, staring up a the celing. Thinking.

"Oliver" Katie asked after a prolonged moment of silence.

"Yeah"

"You said you don't drink right"

Oliver nodded in response.

"Then does that mean, that the night, when we had...does that mean that you remember what happened"

Oliver didn't answer. Instead he stared at the celing as well.

"Katie are you going to tell your parents"

"Tell them what?"

"What happened"

She paused then said quickly."No"

"Why not?"

"Just...because"

"Katie, you've been raped, you're nineteen your parents should know"

"They wouldn't care"

"They're your parents of course they would care"

"You don't know them, trust me they wouldn't care"

"What did they do to you to make you hate them this much?"

"Nothing" Katie said finally. 

"That's just it, they never did anything-ever," she broke off quickly.

"Oliver let's just drop this okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Katie.."

"Please, Oliver, I'm tired"

Oliver nodded, and stood up, moving silently to the door.

"Oliver"

"Yeah"

"I'm twenty- today's my birthday"

Oliver glanced at her broken frame shrouded in darkness in the bed,"Happy Birthday Katie"

Oliver shut the bedroom door,and walked out into the kitchen. Where he got himself a glass of water and then went to bed.

Okay I should say. I STARTED to write this in August. It's October now. You do the math. This chapter took me forever to type up. I wanted to get it just right, since it's so touchy. Hoped you enjoyed.

Now I just want to say, this story wasn't SUPPOSED to go this way. A reviewer informed me that Oliver couldn't have been drunk when he slept with Katie, so I just sort of added it in. See plot holes make plot twists!

Review please.


	5. Merry Christmas

Under One Roof

A story about Oliver Wood and Katie Bell

By Orinocono

A/N

Well I am surprised. I only recieved half of the amount of flames that I expected for the last chapter. You guys really are great. Well about my other story ,I'm With You'. I'm stuck. Lost on what to do next. If you guys have any ideas, please let me know. As for updates. Believe me I'm trying. But I do go to school. And I WOULD like to graduate. So you know priorities. As for this story I'm going to up the rating. I think I said I would before, but I've got ideas. Being fifteen with no experience in anything whatsoever, not sure how big those ideas will be though. Well enjoy.

Oh and to Kel() I just want to say-that you read my mind, I was going to write that in as soon as I put it up and read it over I was like-whoops, seriously, I was. I sort of mad at you because you ruined the chapter and I am far to lazy to think of anything else to write. But thanks for the review.

I don't own Harry Potter.

She hadn't spoken a word about what had happened the night of her birthday, in fact the very next morning she had awoken, merrily singing a song she had heard at the same party the night before, and jabbering on happily with her normal child like exhuberence on her normal cheerful topics.

It was as if the events of that night had never happened.

If it wasn't enough for her to pretend it never happened, she seemed also to wish for Oliver to do the same thing. She had warned him not to tell anyone or to ever speak of it again.

Not with words or pinky swear or flimsey promises, but with a look. A look that had travelled straight down to his core and bounded him by his very soul itself.

It was their little secret.

But just because Oliver had promised Katie that he would keep this whole ordeal a secret, didn't mean that he agreed with how she was handaling it.

He wanted to tell her that she was being silly, that she needed to face what had happened and just deal with the consequences, but then again maybe he wasn't the best person to be giving her _that_ speech.

"The twenty third of December" Katie announced one day.

"So.."

"So one shopping day until Christmas" she rolled her eyes at Oliver's obvious lack of concern about gift buying.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, so what are you getting me" she happily pranced back to the kitchen in another futile attempt to cook something edible.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know"

"Well, what are you getting me?" he shrugged.

"I'm going shopping today to get it"

"Really"

"Yes, really, and _besides_ Oliver you _have_ to get me something, I made you breakfast"

She placed a plate of unrecongnisable pancakes in front of him.

"I knew there was a reason" he smirked.

"Ha ha"

"I want cereal" Oliver said quickly after he had prodded the pastry with his fork to find the inside just as burnt as the exterior.

"Well get it yourself" Katie said absently, staring at a cooking recipe in a book.

"Fine" he muttered as he reached for a box of cereal with a smiling witch's face on it. "Well can you at least pass me the milk _princess_"

Katie mumbled something under her breath and fumbled across the counter for milk, never once looking away from the recipe.

"Here" she thrust the bottle at Oliver.

"Thank-"

It broke, the bottle of milk had fallen and smashed against the floor.

_"Damn it"_ Katie bent down and immediately started to pick up the scattered fragments of glass.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...you're fingers are...cold"

"Oh--sorry" Oliver stared at his hands. "Well I had better get going, bye"

"Bye"

It had been a full ten minutes after Oliver had left before Katie finally found herself crumpled onto the ground crying.

"Don't you just love Christmas?" Alicia stared tranfixed at the snow covered street from inside the pub where she and her friend sat talking.

"Who doesn't" Katie answered distractedly, staring out the window with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Katie are you okay?"

"What do you mean" she answered in the same far away voice.

"It's just that in the eight years I've known you, you have never ever not talked this much" she finished with a grin and found that it was not returned.

"Okay now I know something's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not feeling that well today"

"Are you sick?" Her eyes bulged at a possible thought. "Are you pregnant?"

"Oh god Alicia how many times are you going to ask me that?"

Alicia shrugged.

"No" she said finally when Alicia refused to stop stealing glances at her every few seconds.

"Fine, so then what's wrong?"

"I told you nothing's wrong, I just have a headache," she fiddled with the drink in her hands. "Oh, you know what it's probably this butterbeer, I think that I'm allergic, last time I had it I blacked out"

Alicia rolled her eyes and gave Katie her special 'I'm studying to be a mediwitch and you're not' look. 

"You can't be allergic to butterbeer Katie, not unless you're part elf, it's harmless"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"So then why did I black out that night?"

"What night?"

"When me and Oliver-you know"

"When you slept together?" Alicia finished.

"Yeah"

"I don't know, maybe you drank something else and don't remember that you did, you had to have had something other than butterbeer-and you still didn't tell me what's wrong"

"Because there's nothing to tell" Katie persisted.

Alicia opended her mouth to argue back, but prompty shut it as a new thought entered her mind.

" I know what will cheer you up, there's a party on Christmas eve- we could go"

"No thanks"

"What?"

"I'm just going to stay home Christmas eve, I've got homework to do"

Alicia stared. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Alicia!"

"Well you're not yourself-you've changed, and quite frankly, it's scaring me"

"You were always the one who was telling me to settle down-"

"Are you getting married?"

"No!"

"You're blushing!"

"I am not blushing, it's cold!" she stammered.

"Yeah-right, you've got a crush don't you?"

"No"

"Yes you do" sang Alicia in a particularly childish voice.

"You're maturity always amazes me Alicia"

"Don't change the subject" snapped Alicia, now staring at Katie with a smug look on her face. "Who's the crush on?"

"What crush?"

"Fred, George-no, it couldn't be them, Gregory, maybe, or oohhhh"

The smug look had become incredibly unbearable at this point. "What?"

"Oliver"

"What about him?"

"You like him don't you"

"We are living together Alicia, I have to like him"

"Don't get smart- you like him, I know it, and you promised me that you wouldn't fall for him"

"I didn't fall for him,"

"Oh please, I can tell-"

"How- you just thought I was pregnant"

Alicia chose to ignore this. "It's in your eyes, all over your face, and after you promised me- well, you know what, I'm giving you guys two months, three tops-"

"Alicia, look, I don't-"

"Yes you do- I'm your best friend Kate, you can't hide this from me"

Katie went silent and returned her gaze to outside.

"It'll go away right?"

"Usually does, doesn't it"

"You got a tree?"

"An ugly tree, all the good ones were gone" Katie stared at the messy brown and green mass that was in some way supposed to be a Christmas tree. " But it's not christmas without a tree so-"

"It's not so bad"

"You were just laughing at it"

"Yeah, but now, I mean it needs work but, it's not that bad"

"Right- did you get my gift?"

"Oh yeah"

"What does that mean?"

"The way you behave you'd think you never gotten anything for Christmas"

"You sound like my mother"

"Is that bad?"

"Very"

"Look what Samantha and I picked out in Almads today" Amanda Bell held up the satin green shoes to show her husband, who was, true to form, smoking a cigar in fornt of the marble fireplace.

"Who are they for?"

"Katherine of course"

"Of course"

"Do you like them?"

Roger shrugged, his usual response to questions of this manner.

"I'll send them tomorrow" Amanda decided, obviously satisfied with her husband's response.

"A bit late to be sending gifts dear, don't you think"

"Whatever do you mean, tomorrow's only Christmas eve"

"You know my mother always let me open my gifts on Christmas Eve night"

"My mother let me open mine on Christmas"

"What's the point in trying Oliver, you know I'm going to open them when you go to bed anyways"

"You can open yours if you want Katie-"

"Good, because I already opened yours, thank you so much" she jumped up and down in pure Katie behavior.

"Ok-" Oliver looked confused at how the last few moments had just happened. "Well do you like it"

"I love it" she fastened the necklace around her neck in what had to be lightning speed. "How's the pudding going?"

"It's almost done- I've just got to add the butterbeer and then I think that's it" He prodded the brown mixture with a spoon and frowned.

"I hate cooking" he grinned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked when Katie didn't grin back with some wise assed remark.

"It's just that Oliver, I've been thinking...about that night..." she stole a quick glance at her roomate and then continued. 

"You said that I was drunk right..."

Oliver nodded slowly, not liking at all the direction this conversation was taking.

"But I remembered something, that night...all I drank was butterbeer...and you can't get drunk on that can you?"

If it was supposed to be a question she didn't wait for an answer.

"I mean, because, I drink it all the time and I've never gotten drunk on it-maybe a little dizzy but never drunk..."

"You know what Kate-you're tired we'll talk about this tomorrow"

"But I want to know now Oliver, you weren't drunk you told me that you don't drink-"

"I'm tired too, it is after midnight and-"

"Why don't you want to tell me what happened Oliver?"

There was a long pause broken only by the muffled sounds of several people singing christmas carols, next door.

"Katie I'm sorry"

"What did you do" she looked right at him when she said it, hoping that she looked a lot braver than she felt.

"This was all a stupid game...a damn game" Oliver ran a hand through his brown hair, staring upwards as if the tiles above held all the answers.

"Oliver, you're scaring me"

"I'm so sorry Katie"

"Why?" She felt a lump deep in her throat, and heard the blood rushing in her ears.

"You weren't drunk that night, Katie, you weren't," he paused and stroked his hair again, longer this time."I did this to you, and I'm sorry"

"I don't understand..."

"I raped you, do you understand now?" his voice rose when he said it, abruptly stopping the singers next door.

_No_

"You couldn't have"

"But I did, I put something in your drink, to make you..._want _me, and it wore off and you told me to stop, but I didn't and I'm so sorry"

This couldn't be right. This had to be some joke, a story. Yes, that was it, Oliver was doing this to freak her out. Alicia was right she had been drunk that night, she just didn't remember drinking whatever it was.

"Oliver..."

"I know it doesn't help, but I really am sorry"

"Why would you do that" 

The tears had escaped her eyes by now, and were carelessly streaming down her face, dripping on the ground.

"It was a game, a bet...and I won"

"A game"

Katie had started moving in a trance like state towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home" she answered fiddling with the chain around her neck.

"You can't go, not tonight it's too cold"

"Why the hell do you care...I'm just a game"

"Katie don't do this...I said I was sorry"

"Well maybe sorry isn't enough" Katie screamed. "Don't you understand what you did to me?"

Oliver stood silently watching her form shake with the effort of her sobbing, knowing that all this was his fault.

"And to think I actually gave a shit about you"

There was more silence.

"At least let me get your wand, so you can apperate..."

"No, Oliver I think I'll walk"

"Katie please, I really don't want you to go"

"I don't care what you want" she yelled again in an attempt to relieve some of the emotions that she felt inside, but she couldn't...at least not like this.

She froze for a moment, as if she were seriously considering something.

"You know what Oliver, maybe I do care about what you want"

Oliver stared at her, watching as she turned to face him.

"After all, you want me don't you"

Oliver watched in sheer disbelief as she pulled off her sweater revealing the delicate skin beneath.

"What are you doing..."

She had walked over in front of him, getting there much quicker than he had expected, looking up at him with her tearful green eyes, filled with some unspoken emotion.

"Well I want you too"

Their lips crashed together forcefully, guided by Katie's hand. Tounges entangaled themselves, and flesh met with flesh as Katie successfully pulled off Oliver's shirt.

She ran his fingers over his naked back, trailing kisses all over his chest, going lower and lower.

"Katie stop"

"No" she stared back up at him, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I mean it" he pushed her away, and she staggered a few times, never once taking her eyes off him.

"You don't want to do this" he watched her as she screwed her face up into what she was obviously trying to be a smile and then as she pulled the necklace from around her neck and threw it to the floor.

"Fuck you"

And then in one fluid motion she spun around, picked up her discared sweater and left.

Well I felt that I had to earn my PG-13 rating so...Sorry about the usual delay with my stories, but I was overseas, and writer's block, and then my cat died, my dog ran away and now hence really bad chapter. I just think I'll say it now so you don't get pissed with me later, I'm not a fan of happy endings. So don't be surprised if Katie and Oliver don't end up together. About this chapter I really tried to build up Oliver and Katie's relationship, and then to break it down again...so maybe it's confusing. Two chapter's left though. And no, none of them are written yet, but I really think this might be the first story that I ever finish.


End file.
